


Matchmaker

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: A long-ago tumblr prompt thing.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> *does a little happy shriek dance*  
> I thought I'd lost this one completely.

"Ms. Tyler, a little bird told me the TARDIS and Bad Wolf Ltd. merger has been re-assigned to you, and everyone knows that is MY deal, and it would be best for this firm if you just handed it back to me." Harry Saxon crossed his arms and glared at Rose.

"Mr. Saxon, I think you’ll find that when you refuse to do actual work, instead choosing to chase a bit of skirt in the copy room that mergers as major as this one are safer off in the hands of someone actually competent." Rose brushed past Saxon, calling back over her shoulder, "You should know there are cameras in the copy room."

Saxon stared in open mouthed horror as Rose strode away from him, ears going red at the smatter of laughter that came from the surrounding cubicles. He growled, glaring at the stupid idiots clacking on their keyboards, and headed straight for the office of Donna Noble, the Junior Partner of Bad Wolf. He barely acknowledged Donna’s secretary, storming into her office already speaking, “How dare you give away my merger. Mine. I presented it, I worked for it, I put in the hours, and you just give it away to that little, conniving, arrogant…” His voice died away as he realized Donna was not alone. Standing next to her was Jack Harkness, the Senior Partner of Bad Wolf and John Smith, Senior Partner at TARDIS and Saxon’s main rival back at Oxford.

"What were you about to say about Rose Tyler?" Harkness asked in a low tone and Saxon recoiled. He had momentarily forgotten that Harkness had personally mentored Tyler.

"Um, nothing. I’ll just…go." Saxon backed towards the door, keeping a firm eye on Harkness, and not making any sudden moves.

Just as he reached the door, he heard Smith speak up, “You know, I’m suddenly a great deal more interested in meeting this Rose Tyler.” Saxon groaned to himself and retreated to his office to scheme.

Despite his best efforts, the deal went through and he was forced to watch Smith and Tyler traipse around the place like they owned it. Eighteen months later when he received an invitation for their private wedding he decided to turn in his resignation, his talents were obviously wasted in this business.


End file.
